World On Fire
} |info = *Ember ignites the environment, slamming her hand into the ground and dealing 250 / 300 / 350 / 400 damage initially to a maximum of 5''' enemies within an initial radius of '''7 / 10 / 12 / 15 meters. Immediately after, Ember sustains wisps of burning flames in orbit around her, creating an aura that triggers a series of fiery explosions; each explosion inflicts 250 / 300 / 350 / 400 damage to the same maximum number of enemies within a similar range. All instances of damage have a 10% / 20% / 25% / 35% status chance, while explosions occur at a rate of roughly 2 to 4.5 per second. **Damage and status chance are affected by Ability Strength. **Initial radius is affected by Ability Range. **Enemies are prioritized upon World on Fire's activation. Higher priority will be given to enemies that pose the most immediate threat to Ember, such as enemies within close range. **Explosions will occur directly on enemies as long as they are within the initial radius. **With the exception of the initial explosions on activation, multiple explosions do not occur simultaneously. *After World on Fire remains active for 6''' seconds, Ember's flames begin to overheat over the course of '''9.5 seconds. As the flames overheat, damage per explosion gradually increases by 100% while the aura radius shrinks by 50% and energy drain per second increases by 100%. **Overheat percentage is displayed on the ability icon from 0% to 100%. **Overheat delay, buildup time, damage bonus, radius reduction, and energy drain rate penalty are not affected by mods. *World on Fire drains 3''' energy per second, '''6 at full percentage; it will remain active so long as Ember has energy. World on Fire will end if Ember runs out of energy or if deactivated; it can be reactivated by pressing the ability key (default ). **Activation energy cost is affected by Ability Efficiency, and the channeling energy cost is affected by Ability Efficiency and Ability Duration. **Ember cannot replenish energy using , Rift Plane's innate energy regeneration, Squad Energy Restores, , Energizing Dash, or Ignition while World on Fire is active. **World on Fire's energy drain is not converted into shields by Augur Mods. **Energy can be replenished by Energy Orbs, , Orokin Void Death Orb energy restores, , and/or while the ability is active. **World on Fire won't be deactivated when using Focus Ability or while downed. *Targets all types of enemies (e.g., mining machines, cameras, and turrets) excluding Void Laser Traps and Void Death Orbs. *Can be used while sliding and in the air. *World on Fire's visual aftereffects (debris) will appear gold when cast by . *Flame particle effects from wisps and explosions are affected by Ember's chosen Warframe energy color. |augment = |tips = *With the Firequake Augment equipped, World On Fire becomes a viable crowd-control ability as it has a 100% chance of knocking down enemies hit by its fire. *Ember's Passive 'Ignition' is especially effective when used with World On Fire as the extra Ability Strength will remain in effect after the initial Burning proc expires as long as that instance of channeling the ability remains active. |max = |show=true}} }} See Also * * Ember/Prime de:Welt in Flammen es:Mundo en llamas ru:Мир В Огне Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Two-Handed Abilities Category:Channeled Abilities Category:Heat Damage Category:Update 7 Category:Ember